The invention relates to a backlight module and a lamp holder thereof, and in particular, to a lamp holder with reduced area contacting a lamp to be held.
In a backlight module of a liquid crystal display, lamps are typically held by lamp holders. FIGS. 1a and 1b depict a backlight module 200 and lamp holders 220 thereof as disclosed in Japan published patent application No. 2001-210126. The backlight module 200 further comprises a plurality of lamps 210 and two supports 240. Each lamp 210 is held by the lamp holder 220 and the supports 240. The lamp holders 220 are disposed on a reflector plate 230.
The lamp holder 220 is a convenient means of holding the lamp 210 in place. The lamp 210 is, however, fully surrounded by the lamp holder 220 as shown in FIG. 1b, thus, light generated thereby is completely obstructed. Furthermore, due to this arrangement, the heat generated by the lamp 210 is easily absorbed by the lamp holder 220, generating a temperature-differential. As a result, the area, contacting the lamp holder 220, of the lamp 210 is darker than other areas.